Curse of the Vampire Ruby: Sonic vs Amy
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Being cursed by the vampire ruby pendant, Sonic becomes obsessed to have Amy as his vampire bride. No matter how hard Amy fights him, he will do anything to have her.


**This is an alternative story from Curse of the Vampire Ruby. For Amy to be brave and fearless that she would never abandon Sonic, even if he was evil, possessed, or mind controlled, she would do anything to save him. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was hanging upside down on the ceiling of my shack, waiting for my soon to be bride to be here. I got an evil plan to make her mine. She can't escape my power!

I saved my dead squirrel for a snack as I sunk my fangs to suck blood. So delicious and sweet blood. It makes my hunger satisfied and my strength stronger.

I can hear footsteps coming, heh, I knew she would come. As she enters, I dropped my dead snack which startled her and she looks up to see me.

I levitated myself down and grinned at her, "Evening my dear"

"I'm here to free you from that cursed pendant, Sonic" Amy glared at me.

"Why? I feel so powerful and stronger as a vampire" I said and held my pendant for protection, "And I won't let you destroy it" I hissed at her.

"It's possessing your sanity, Sonic. Let me help you" Amy said softly but I held my hand out to use telekinesis on her to move her away from me.

"Never! I like being a vampire and I won't let you free me!" I hissed with my fangs.

"This is not you, Sonic! Even if we are platonic friends, I still love the old you" Amy said.

I walked around her, "I know you have feelings for me, my bride. The day that UT accidentally said that you love me. Was it true?"

"Yes, but I couldn't let you know. I was afraid you would reject my feelings" Amy said.

I grinned evilly that she was being honest, "I would never reject your feelings, my dear Rose"

"You're lying! The old Sonic would never be honest with me!" She held out her hammer.

"You're right, I'm not. But that's about to change when I make you my vampire bride. HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly and got ready to fight her.

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" Amy lifted her hammer and charges right at me.

But with incredible vampire speed, I went behind her to grab that hammer away from her, "Too slow and yet so beautiful" I was about to bite her neck but she kicked me in the gut.

"Not a chance Sonic! I'm tougher than I look!" Amy said and cracks her knuckles.

"I'm a lot stronger than you, Ames. You can't escape my power!" I grinned and tried to get a good direct eye contact to hypnotize her.

I pinned her against the tree, "Look in my eyes and obey me" I used my hypnotic stare but it's not making her eyes turn into hypnotic swirls, "What?!"

"Contact lens. Protection against the hypnotic stare" Amy smirked and kicked me off.

"Ugh! No matter, I will have you!" I glared at her and fought her.

She would kick me when I got too close or punch me but I wouldn't relent. Just as she was about to do another attack, I dashed at her.

"Give up, Ames! You'll tire yourself out and I'll have a chance!" I tried to get close to her neck but the kicks and punches from her were in the way.

"I won't stay down!" Amy growls and rears her head back and headbutts me.

"Agh!" I grunt from the impact. She's tougher than I thought but not for long!

"Give in, my rose" I hissed with my fangs to scare her.

"I will not...Hahhh...give in" She pants a little.

"Tired out?" I chuckled evilly and made and pulled her close to me, "You're breaking my undead heart, Ames" I pretended to sound emotionally hurt but she wasn't stupid.

"And you're breaking mine" She glared coldly and knee kicks me in the gut.

"Agh!" I held my stomach but managed to recover, "Grrr! Now you're making me angry!" I hissed angrily.

"Good" Amy went behind me to grab me in her grip. She was trying to reach my pendant!

"No!" I quickly bit her arm.

"AAAARGH!" Amy screamed in pain, "Your pendant is making you too cruel!"

"I don't care!" I punched her face to get her off me. But I had her blood on my lips so I licked it. Her blood tasted so sweet.

"Agh! Sonic!" Amy cried in pain.

"What? I can't help it, my dear. Your blood is so delicious" I grinned with blood stains on my muzzle.

"Sonic, you're really starting to freak me out" Amy held her bitten arm.

"Don't be scared, my bride" I smirked.

Good, she's scared. That's my chance to get to her neck.

"Sonic where ever you are in your mind snap out of it!" She pleaded.

I walked up to her, noticing how scared and depressed she is. It nearly softens me but I only care about turning her into a vampire like me.

"He's gone and you'll love me whether you like it or not" I held her chin to make her look at me, "So delicate like a flower, my bride"

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered in fear.

"Because I don't want to watch you grow old. I am immortal. You could have an eternal life with me. We could stay young forever and not suffer" I said softly to her.

"That's what you want, not what I want" Amy glared.

I held her bitten arm and licked her blood, "So sweet" I grinned evilly.

"Grrr!" She punched me in the face.

"AAAAGH!" I held my face in pain. But when I looked again, she was gone.

"Grrrrr!" I growled in anger, "I will find you, Amy! And when I do, I will have my fangs on your neck! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly and morphed into a bat to fly above.

I checked the jungle high and low but she's nowhere to be seen. I checked the desert but still no sign of her.

I checked everywhere but I can't find her. If I can't find her then I have to make my pals find her instead.

I flew to where they are in the village. Found them! I morphed back to a hedgehog and used my telekinesis on them so they don't escape me.

"Struggle all you want but you can't escape me!" I moved them close to me.

"Sonic! Stop!" Tails struggled.

I forced them to look in my eyes, "Look in my eyes and obey your master!" I grinned and used my hypnotic stare at them. I can see they stopped struggling and became motionless by just staring at me. Good.

"Find Amy Rose and bring her to me!" I commanded them.

"Yes master" Tails spoke in a monotone voice with the others.

"Good" I grinned and decided to wait here in the village. The villagers went inside the huts. Heh, scared of me? Good. I see a squirrel on the tree.

"Perfect snack" I sped to it and grabbed it, sunk my fangs to kill it and sucking its blood to drown my hunger and heal my injuries. I hung upside from the branch like a bat while having my snack.

**x**

A while later they came back with a struggling Amy, "LET GO OF ME!"

Perfect, they found her. I jumped off the branch and walked up to her.

"Well, well, well, you think you can escape me, my precious?" I grinned.

"Yeah. And I hate vampires!" Amy snarls.

I chuckled evilly, "It was a cute attempt to escape me but this time, you're mine" I moved her quills aside and just as I was about to mark her, I smell something horrible on her neck.

"Aaaahhhh! What is that?!" I moved away from her neck.

"Garlic spray" Amy grinned and pushed the hypnotized teammates aside. She then sprayed some on my face.

"AAAARGH! IT BURNS!" I screamed.

"What's the matter, Sonic? You don't like my perfume?" Amy making fun of me.

I hissed with my fangs, "You are so gonna regret that!"

"PFFFFFFFT!" She blew raspberries at me to taunt me.

"Heh, very cute" I tried to spindashed her but I ended up against the tree, "Ugh! Hold still!"

"Nuh uh uh!" Amy continued to taunt me.

"Don't taunt me, girl" I glared and pinned her down, "You're mine, beautiful" I smirked.

"Sonic! Don't do this!" Amy struggled.

"If I can't have you as my bride then I'll just have your blood instead!" I glared and bit her upper arm.

"AAAAAAGH!" Amy screamed in pain.

I got a little bit of her blood in my mouth when she kicked me off. I tasted her blood again and it was very addicting to me than the squirrel's blood.

Just then, I saw the sun rising up. No! Not now!

"No! Aggghhh!" I felt burns on my body.

"Oh no! Sonic!" Amy shielded me from the sun.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed at her.

"Saving you!" She moved me away from the village and brought me to her house.

I quickly jumped up to the ceiling and hung upside down, away from Amy so that she won't try to remove my pendant.

"Sonic, I'm not gonna hurt you" Amy said.

"Not a chance!" I hissed at her.

"Be grateful that I moved you away from the sunlight" Amy said.

"Thanks, but I'm not coming down there!" I glared at her.

"You better stay there until you learn to control yourself" She said and got out.

Hmph! Bossy much? I am in control! Just you wait! I'll have my chance!

I crossed my arms and fell asleep while being upside down.

"Good luck Sonic" Amy closed the door.

**x**

A while later from my nap I seem calm but still not gonna let anyone remove my pendant. I stayed upside down while protecting my pendant.

"Sonic, come down here. You'll get a headache all day" Amy said.

"No thanks" I glared coldly, "I'm not letting you free me from the curse. Never!"

"Just come down here and have a glass cup blood. You'll feel weak without it" Amy said.

I sighed and came down, but had my right hand protecting my pendant while my left hand on the cup. I kept my eyes on her, making sure she's not trying to fool me. I took the glass of blood and drank from it.

I felt blood dripping down my muzzle but I did not care, I need to feed. Feeling satisfied from it going down my throat.

I glared at Amy, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you are my friend Sonic" Amy said.

"Hmph! You should've let me die in the sunlight" I looked away.

"A friend never leaves a friend out to die" Amy said.

"Vampires like me don't have friends" I scoffed and jumped back up to the ceiling, hanging upside down again with my arms crossed my chest.

"Are you seriously gonna be up on that ceiling for rest of your life?" Amy complained.

"Yes" I said.

"The Sonic I know is not selfish and evil. It's the vampire's soul" Amy said.

"Hmph, get used to it" I scoffed.

"Never" Amy huffs in anger.

"Until the sun sets, I'll find a way to have my fangs on your delicious neck, my bride. It won't hurt a bit" I chuckled evilly.

"You will become the real Sonic again, vampire" Amy said.

I hissed angrily with my sharp fangs, "Never"

"I know you're in there Sonic" Amy said.

"He's long gone" I glared and tried to nap.

"Selfish vampire" Amy leaves in a huff.

As she left the house, I saw a photo album. I held out my hand to use my telekinesis to lift the book up to me. I looked into it and saw pictures of my friends and Amy. I remember the pic when Amy and I once had a picnic together. Yeah, but that beautiful moment was interrupted by a rainstorm.

There was an old picture of me that she kept. I remembered her hiding it from me pretending that she has no feelings for me and that I was a platonic friend.

There was another pic of me using her hammer. I remember I used her hammer twice to save her from Eggman's lair and the time I whacked the pieces of the meteor from hitting the ground.

As I looked through the pages, nothing seems to have any romantic relationship of me and her. I tossed the album down and thought of a plan to get my bride.

I just have to wait for when she and the team is not busy with Eggman.

Good thing I kept the same dead squirrel in my quills earlier. I sunk my fangs to drink blood to keep my strength stronger. So much blood satisfying my powers.

As I was done, I tossed the dead squirrel out the window.

I hear Amy coming back so I pretended to be asleep like a bat. The door opens and she came right in. But she wasn't alone. The teammates are here. They all have holy crosses with them. Damn it! Not those things that weaken me!

"Heh, you think those crosses will save you? You're wasting your time, Ames. Soon you'll be mine and we can be king and queen" I chuckled evilly while staying up on the ceiling.

"No Sonic! This will kill the vampire inside you!" Amy glared.

"I AM the vampire!" I glared at her.

"No you're not you coward!" Amy yelled.

"What did you call me?!" I used my telekinesis on her to strangle her.

"AAACK! Sonic...Aaagh!" She held her throat.

"Sonic, you're hurting her! Stop!" Tails begged.

"You're killing her!" Sticks screamed.

I glared angrily and stopped strangling her throat from my powers.

"Sonic! Snap out of it! You're turning into a monster!" Sticks screamed. I snapped out of what she just said. I looked at my hand and then at Amy at what I just done.

"AAAAGGHHHH!" The pendant was hurting me whenever I come to my senses. I fell off from the ceiling hard but managed to recover.

"Get back!" I hissed at them.

"Sonic fight it! You're our hero!" Tails begged.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed in pain.

"You're our friend! Fight it!" He held the cross closer.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" The pain was hurting me very painful. I whacked the cross away from me.

"You are torturing me!" I used my telekinesis on them to get them away from me, "I can't fight it! It hurts!"

"We are saving you! You're being possessed!" Amy struggled.

I saw a bag of blood and I quickly grabbed it. I was like emotionally dying from the holy crosses hurting me. I drank from it to satisfy my hunger again and wiped the blood off my muzzle.

"Come on, Sonic! Fight it! You know you're a hero, not an evil vampire!" Amy begged.

I had tears in my glowing red eyes, "Help...me...please"

The pain from the pendant was hurting me badly I clutched my chest, "Save me" I trembling breathed and collapsed on my knees.

"Sonikku" Amy kisses me on the lips.

"Mmph?!" I felt Amy's lips touch.

I was slowly under her spell as I kissed back. I don't feel pain anymore but I did not see that it was a distraction.

She tore the pendant off my neck and toss it to Knuckles, "Smash it now!"

He smashed the pendant with his fists and it gave me a painful lump in my throat!

A dark vampire bat ghost came out of my mouth and roared, "ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" It fades away.

My fangs shrunk back to my normal size and the blood hunger disappears in my mind, "Uhhhhh" I felt very weak as I collapsed on the floor, breathing too hard from my energy drained.

**x**

A few hours later I awoke seeing Amy in front of me sleeping on my desk on a chair.

"Owww….. my head" I got up groaning from the hammock.

I leaned close to her and gently shook her to wake her up, "Amy, wake up"

"Sonic?" Amy woke up.

"Amy it's really me this time" I said.

"Oh Sonic" She sobbed on my chest, "I thought you were completely gone! I couldn't bare to kill you!"

"Shhh…. Shhh…. Amy it's okay. It's over now" I hugged her and stroke her back, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. The pendant was hurting me whenever I resist" I hid my face in her quills.

"So you became that evil because of pain? It nearly broke my heart" Amy kept crying.

"Yeah and I'm so sorry. Please don't cry" I held her close to me.

"I'm sorry I called you coward" Amy looks up at me.

I looked at her arm where I bit, "Oh man. It's all my fault I went to that stupid bat cave" I sigh in regret.

"You didn't see that coming Sonic" Amy said.

"All that power consuming my sanity. I wasn't myself. And I can still remember everything" I shuddered from that memory of hurting my sweet rose. I removed her sports tape to have a look.

Dear god it was a nasty bite. It had two bite punctures and it was swelling red, "I'm never gonna forgive myself for what I've done" I gave a sad sigh.

"I'm fine, Sonic. I'm not dead" Amy stroked my quills.

"I'm such a fool. What am I going to do?" I asked her.

Looking at the nasty bite punctures really made me feel so guilty for becoming a monster.

"Sonic, scars aren't that bad. I'm used to them" Amy said.

"But it is. Look at what I've done to you. I bit you. I couldn't control my blood hunger. I couldn't save you from myself" I sobbed.

"Sonic it's gonna be okay" Amy said.

"But how Amy?" I looked at her sadly.

"Forget it didn't happen. What really matters is that I saved you from removing that pendant off your neck. There was a nasty entity that took over your body. But how can you still remember everything when you were an evil vampire?" Amy asked.

"I saw and heard everything. The vampire's soul controlled my mind even my sight and hearing" I said.

"The villagers are probably scared of you. I told them that he was not our old Sonic. But they just had to open their big mouths and cause things to be written in the newspaper" Amy held out the newspaper.

"Oh no! We better explain everything!" I gasped in shock.

"I You were a vampire for 2 days. This came out this morning while you were in my house. Eggman was the one that made the villagers believe you became a monster but he still thinks you're still a vampire. And the pendant still has a little power in it to make the host a vampire. Just not very evil like before" Amy gestured the damaged pendant on the table.

"So if I wear it, I will still be my real self with glowing eyes and fangs?" I asked.

"Pretty much. But we have to be sure since that dark entity was wiped out" Amy said.

I reached the pendant and put it around my neck, I felt a little power in me again. My canines growing back again but I don't feel any hunger for blood.

"How do you feel now?" Amy asked.

"I feel normal. But perhaps it is time I give Eggman a little surprise" I grinned.

"Okay, just go scare him" Amy grins.

"But I need something to make him think I have blood stains on my muzzle. It needs to be fake" I said.

**x**

Soon I was able to fly as a bat to get to Egghead's lair. This is fun to fly but my wings get tired for a couple minutes. I landed on the roof and morphed back to a hedgehog, "Hehehe...you are so gonna have a nightmare haunting your dreams, Egghead" I put ketchup in my fangs and muzzle to make Eggman think I have sucked blood from a person. I went inside to find him and I saw he was at the living room.

"Now that blue hedgehog is cowering from ever appearing again! I'm going to face victory! HO HO HO HO!" Eggman gloated.

"Wanna bet?" I appeared behind him.

"Sonic?!" Eggman gasps in fear.

"Yes! Here for your blood! I'm hungry for blood!" I opened my mouth showing my fangs and ketchup stains.

"AAAAAAAAH! I hate that vampire hedgehog!" Eggman ran off screaming.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly through the halls to scare Eggman.

"See you later Egghead!" I taunted him and flew out hearing him whimper in fear.

**x**

A while later I decided to hold onto the damaged pendant for safe keeping. In case if there are monsters or unknown entities, I'll be ready. A few hours ago, Amy and my friends told them that it was a possessed ghost that made me into an evil vampire and the newspaper was rewritten. It was titled 'Sonic innocent, Eggman once again a fraud'. I'm glad my reputation is not completely destroyed.

"I just hope you don't try any scary harmful pranks with that" Amy said.

"I won't. But it would be funny for anyone to see that I have no reflection in the mirror it would freak them out" I snickered at my no-reflection in the mirror.

"Well at least we got you" Amy gave me a friendly hug.

"Thanks Amy" I returned the hug to her.

"By the way, you should see Eggman's face. I should go round two. This time you pretending to be the victim getting your blood sucked by me" I suggested.

"Don't you think this will go too far?" Amy said.

"Nah, if we got caught by his spybots he'll figure it out. Pretty please" I used my cute glowing puppy eyes.

"Alright Sonic. I'll do it for you" Amy said.

"Time for some justice" I grinned.

**x**

We were at Eggman's lair again, but outside this time. I can hear Eggman coming. Good thing I put ketchup stains on Amy's collar dress, my muzzle and my fangs.

"He's coming" I held Amy and pretended to drink her blood from her neck.

"Who could it be? AAAAAH! You're drinking your girlfriend's blood?!" Eggman gasps in horror.

"More like tasty girl" I grinned.

"Save yourself Eggman" Amy pretended to sound weak.

"You're next. I'm starving for blood" I licked the ketchup stains to make Eggman feel scared.

"STAY AWAY!" Eggman closed the doors shut.

I laughed at his reaction, "That was awesome"

"He is so scared" Amy started to laugh too.

"Told ya he'd be scared easily. If you don't mind, I'm exhausted for today" I yawned and morphed into a bat and landed on Amy's head to take a nap on. Even though she's not gonna understand me since I can't talk in bat form.

"Okay Sonikku. Let go home" Amy said and walked home with me.


End file.
